Dirty Little Secrets
by AnetteBP
Summary: John has got a secret, but does someone already know?


Dirty Little Secret

"Hey! I'm John Cena, and I have booked a room here?" John Cena was tired and his body was aching after a street fight with Chris fucking Jericho. John wasn't the one for losing his temper, but tonight he just had enough of Jericho. He had been mocking him for weeks now, calling him names and just being an ass. So much that when Chris had ordered him back in the ring after raw had gone of air, even though he had had a tough match with Batista, John couldn't refuse this opportunity. And now he had to pay for it.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Cena! Do you have any ID on you?" A sweet girl was sitting behind the counter, flashing a genuine and gorgeous smile towards him. If he weren't so tired, he would have been his usual self, flirting and charming. But instead he just flashed a smile back. Winching, he bent down to his bag and dragged his wallet out of it. He pulled out his driver license, and handed it over.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena, your room number is 127, just take the elevator up to third, and then go to the left. And just call room service if you need anything." Wait, did she just _wink _at him? No, he was probably just too tired. He closed his eye, shaking his head a bit.

"Thank you so much," He picked up his bag, "I will." Smiling at her, he went over the lobby, aiming for the elevator. It was an old style one, where you had to pull open a door before stepping inside. It seemed heavy, especially with no more strength left in his arms, but he managed to go inside and close it behind him.

John cursed at the hotel door and the card key he got. It wouldn't turn green, just an annoying beep and the red light going off.

"Fuck!" He accidentally dropped the key card, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Here, let me help you. That doesn't look easy." John was about to turn around and smile at the person, when a hand swiped the card in front of the lock.

"Ah, thank you so much!" John sighed, and stumbled through the door. It slammed behind him, making an echoing sound through the room. He breathed out when he placed the heavy bags down on the floor. He didn't bother unpacking, because he was leaving the first thing tomorrow morning. His plan was to shower, brush his teeth and jump to bed. Yes, that sounded good.

John started to hum when he opened the green bag, which had all of his street clothes and quickly pulled out the desired clothes. His favorite par of sleeping pants, the one with Winnie the Pooh on them. John giggled when he thought of Randy's expression when he saw them for the first time back in OVW. He mocked him for weeks, but he stuck with them. He put them on after drying off, the shower had been great on the sore muscles.

Hanging up the towel he had used, he fell down on the bed and flipped on the TV. There wasn't much on, other than some weird movie about a mom and a son who didn't leave their apartment, but when the mom did leave, she wore a gasmask. John quickly escaped that movie, and checked out the other channels. Nothing much. He was out on channel 69 when he came over something that was a part of his dark fantasies. Not even Randy or Cody knew about it, and they were his best friends.

He had a fascination with gay porn. Man on man action. He had found out over the years, that it actually got him of a lot faster than straight porn. And right now, in front of him on the TV screen, were two hot guys teasing the hell out of each other. John eased down his sleeping pants, and thanked himself for going commando and not putting on a shirt. He loved to play with his nipples when he jerked of. He could feel the heat rise through his body when he touched his dick. He kept watching the porn when he slowly let his thumb over the slit. He loved teasing himself, it felt so good tracking light fingertips over the head. He couldn't help but let his head roll back onto the headboard while he sighed in bliss.

"Oh god, mhm… So good…" His tongue licked his under lip and he bit it slightly. He was a sight lying spread out on the bed, cheeks flushed and a hand on his dick.

He was so lost, that he didn't hear the door open. Someone was sneaking in, looking at him with lustful eyes, and barely brushing his finger over the bulge in his pants. His blue eyes looking straight at John's hand, and he longed after his hands on him. John moaned out, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Fuck, so hot."

John froze, a hand on his dick while he opened his eyes and looked straight at Chris Jericho.

"What the fuck?" He was paralyzed by Chris' appearance.

"Shh, John. Remember, WWE is PG now." He smirked at him and looked at John with an animalistic look, almost scaring John with the intensity of it. Going to remove his hand, and grab a pillow to cover himself up, Chris was fast on his feet. Grabbing his wrists, Jericho pulled them over John's head. It felt like Chris was looking right through him, almost not blinking and sucking at his bottom lip.

"Fuck…" John breathed out. Chris smirked again.

"My oh my, what a filthy mouth. I think I better shut it up." Winking at John, he held his wrists with one hand, grabbing his fly with the other. It was a struggle, so he was glad that John was pretty cooperative today. Pulling his pants down, he saw his soon to be lover's eyes widen. Jericho leaned against his chest, feeling the heat radiate of off John's muscular body, whispering in his ear.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" He felt John's head shake from side to side. Chris pulled away, only so he could see in Cena's blue eyes, chest still against chest, he smiled at him.

"No? Am I not _big_ enough for you? Are you such a slut for cocks, huh? Can't get enough?" John let go of a small whimper in his throat, and quickly shook his head again.

"Oh baby, never had a cock in your ass before? Don't worry, I'll help you with that." John whimpered even louder, fear oozing through his eyes.

"No, I-I don't want that." His voice shaking and Chris was invading his personal comfort zone, it made him uneasy and getting into count that his dick was still out there, squeezed painfully underneath Jericho's hips, he almost felt nauseas.

"Don't say that, Johnny, you're making me sad. I just wanna help you. I know you get of watching boys get at each other," He leaned down to John's ear again, "baby, I know your dirt little secret."

"H-How long have y-you known?" Chris studied his face before he answered.

"About 2 years, I have been spying on you, and tonight I just couldn't resist. Especially when I helped you open your hotel door, it was way to easy to just take the key card. You have to be more careful, we don't want you to end up in the wrong hands." He just couldn't wait anymore. Breathing hard, he bent down and kissed John on the lips. Taking in the gasp that came from the other man, Chris almost bent the other mans mouth up with his tongue. They kissed for what seemed like 2 hours. Well, Chris kissed John. John was still paralyzed and just lying there. Jericho tried to get him to kiss back or just touch him, by taking his hands around his waist, but they would just fall back like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh John, I'm so hard for you." He nuzzled his nose into the other mans cheek.

"I need you so bad, please? Be a good boy?" Something in Chris' voice got to John, and he looked up at him, getting a puppy eyed look back. He was so fucking cute doing that, so John felt himself relax into the touch.

"Ok, fuck… But just because you're so fucking cute right now." Jericho smiled, showing of the bright white of his teeth.

Being quick on his feet, he pulled of his shirt. John had secretly adored that body. Chris was short, well, not short, but shorter than the types of wrestlers Vince loved to have in his rooster. But the height worked so well with Chris' body, his firm abs and those arms. John almost drooled over the hotel pillow. Having already removed his jeans, he just slipped his boxer of in one fluid motion. His cock was so hard, bouncing when he walked back to John, who was also still hard as a rock.

It was actually a huge turn on, hearing the porn in the background, but they seemed like they were almost done fucking, so Chris turned it of. They wouldn't be able to watch it anyway.

"Let's get you out of those pajamas, shall we? Without getting an answer from John, he ripped them of, taking a long moment just looking at John's legs. They were amazing, firm, big thighs. He couldn't help but imagine those wrapped around his waist, while fucking his lover into the mattress.

"Fuck, baby. You look so good! You have no idea…" John blushed and looked away from Chris, feeling the blush warm on his cheek.

Without another word, Jericho went down on him. Sucking on the head of his dick. It felt so good. Warm, wet and so tight. It was better than he had ever dreamt of, having Chris humming around his cock, really enjoying himself. 'Clearly not a first time,' Cena thought when he looked down at the ayatollah of rock'n'rolla, his lips stretched out wide while he bobbed his head up and down. He could feel his balls tighten up and the spasm in his stomach getting stronger. He was going to come and he didn't even have the voice left to tell Chris. But his lover felt him spasm, and he pulled of quickly and smirked at him.

"Please, Chris…" John stroked his hand through Jericho's hair. It was so soft and the perfect length.

"What do you want, baby?" Intense eyes staring down into softer blue ones, blurred from pleasure.

"F-Fuck me?" It was barely a whisper, but he had said it. Chris cocked his head to the right, starting to slowly crawl up on John's body.

"Hm, couldn't hear you there John, what do you want?"

"Mhm, fuck me! Please, Chris?" John was far away, he felt like he was floating through heaven. He had never had a dick in his ass before. Hell, he had never even done anything with a guy before. And here he was, begging for a cock in his hole, like the slut he was.

After a few minutes alone on the bed, while Chris found the lube, he felt the bed dip when his lover almost jumped on it.

"Ok, baby, this may feel a bit weird at first, but you'll be so good in just a few minutes. I promise you. Ok?" John nodded, his eyes closed, both feeling anticipated and nervous.

"John, can you scoot over on your stomach?" He did as he was told, and Chris pushed his legs out making him spread them apart. He felt the first finger on his ass, kneading the flesh and making him moan out loud in the room. He felt one of Chris' fingers slide inside him, wet with lube. It felt sticky and weird, but didn't hurt. John actually felt relived, he was finally going to feel what it felt like to have sex.

"Ok?" Chris smiled at him.

"More than ok." He breathed out.

"Ready for another one? Just breathe it out, you're doing so good!" John felt another finger poke at his entrance, closing his eyes and feeling Chris' middle finger join in the fun. He felt his hole stretch around the digits, and he felt some pain now. But he breathed through it, and it didn't hurt that much as being beaten in the ring. Chris was eager, and soon there were three fingers inside of John.

"Fuck! Do that again, please?" There was a spark of something really good running through his body. Chris smirked when John asked him if that was his prostate.

"Yes, feels good right? Like you just want more and more." He whispered into John's ear, making him shiver.

"You ready for more, baby?"

"Yes, please. Need you to…" John gasped out, pressing back against Chris' fingers as he slipped them out of him. John saw his lover slick up his cock, spilling some lube onto the sheets, hands almost shaking with anticipation and lust. John sat up and took Chris' chin in his hand, leaning up to kiss him. Tongues battling for entrance into the mouths, moans spilled out into the room and horny hands starting to tug at whatever they could reach.

"Fuck me, please?" John whimpered into Jericho's mouth. He felt Chris push him down, while kissing him, and he let himself flop onto the bed again.

"This may hurt, ok?" John nodded and bit his lip, and he felt the hot tip of Chris' cock stretch his hole. Chris was careful and he slid in so gentle.

John suddenly tensed when he felt a stretch of pain go through his body. Chris felt it too, and leaned down to comfort John.

"Shh, just relax. You're doing so good. Just breathe and relax, ok?" John tried to relax his body, letting and feeling Chris enter him more and more.

"Ouch, stop! It hurts!" John tried to get away from Chris' grip on his hips, but he was too strong. It hurt so much, it felt like his body was going to rip apart. He didn't know that Chris was that big!

"No, John! I'm almost there. I know it hurts right now, but it'll be so so good!" John whimpered in pain and felt tears run down his face.

"Oh god, please stop…" He was sobbing now, pressing his eyes closed. He didn't want this anymore, but Chris wouldn't stop.

After a few more minutes, Chris stopped pushing and made John open his eyes.

"Please, I don't want this anymore. It hurts." Chris looked him deep in the eyes. Blue, lustful eyes, meeting red puffy, blue eyes.

"Sh, it's ok. You're ok now. Just breath and relax, and I'm going to move soon. Ok?" Chris stroked his cheek, kissing him gently.

"N-Noo, please don't! It'll… OH GOD!" Chris started up a rhythm, pulling out and pushing back in. John was shaking underneath him, the pain even more than it was. It felt worse than stretching sore muscles after a hard workout. He just closed his eyes again, letting Chris take him.

After a few minutes, everything was a lot easier. John was still sore, but he had loosened up a bit. Chris would run his hand up and down his back, whispering soft words into his ear. "Good boy, John, you feel so good." John would shiver and moan every time Chris hit his prostate. "Oh god!" He moaned out, arching back to meet Chris' hips when they thrust into him. "I've got you", Chris said and held onto John, still going deep into the other man. "Are you ready to come for me?" Chris licked his lips and whispered in John's ear. John could only nod frantically and moan. He arched back and felt a hand sneak around his hip, only to take a firm hold on his dick. He closed his eyes and just felt every bit of sensation Chris would give him. He had never felt so good in his life, and he could barely hang on. He felt Chris speed up, and John couldn't take it anymore. "Have to, have to," he panted, "gonna come. Oh god!" He came so hard that he almost blackened out. The only thing he felt was Chris' words and the warmth when he came inside of him. Chris slowly let himself fall down onto John, and whispered in his ear while stroking his thighs.

"I'm so gonna keep you all for myself..."


End file.
